Be mine
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A bit of romance fluff featuring the usual pairing I write about.


A bit of romance fluff :) The rating's due to a little bit of adult content.

If you want to connect it to my other fics it'd take place before "Bliss", but after the game's finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

No matter how many nights he looked up at the stars they never lost their beauty. The young man sighed and turned his attention from the sky to the young woman whose head was resting on his shoulder as she, too, gazed up at the night sky. 

It was the same with her, she had a special beauty he knew she'd never lose. Her soul, which they'd once fought so hard to save, was wonderfully unique and beautiful.

He loved nights like this, when they slept beneath the stars by a campfire. It was like they were the only two people in the world. The fire and the presence of the large dog-like creature lent the camp an air of safety. The creature was quietly keeping watch, it's presence comforting, reassuring but unobtrusive.

The young man felt contented and at peace with the world. In the morning they had things to do, a task to continue, but right now there was nothing he needed nor wanted that he didn't have right here. He and the girl beside him had eaten well, having prepared and enjoyed a pot of stew together. Now they could simply sit and enjoy each other's company. Such a wonderful feeling.

She turned to face him, her eyes filled with so much love for him he felt like he could burst with happiness. He decided to do something he'd been waiting for just the right moment to do. Now, he thought, was the right moment.

He shifted a little and reached into a pocket, raising an eyebrow curiously as she mirrored his action. As he pulled a small, square box from his pocket she retrieved a rectangular one from hers.

"Will you," they both said at the same time, not finishing the sentence as they saw there was no need. They opened the lids of the small boxes to reveal the contents. They nodded at each other, grinning happily. Then he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, as he knew it would, having made it himself. She unclasped the gold chain, taking a ring off it, leaving a pendant on it which was inscribed with two words written in the angelic language. Even though he was unable to read the language he had a good idea of which two words they probably were. He had a feeling she'd included the pendant as well as the ring as a symbolic gesture, reminding him of the time he brought her soul back to her with a belated birthday present of a necklace.

She put the chain around his neck, fastening the clasp, then slid the ring, again a perfect fit, onto his finger.

Hands intertwined they kissed. At one time their kisses had been shy and awkward, both participants eager but both inexperienced. They had, however, since spent many evenings engaged in the activity and now their kisses were sure and passionate.

The kiss ended and they moved to gaze into each other's eyes for a short while. Then, giggling with sheer joy and happiness, they kissed again. This time their hands exploring the familiar territory of each other's body. Their hands were sure and confident, something, like the kisses, they hadn't always been, but practice had made them so.

When they split apart again he looked into her eyes questioningly. Having spent so much time together they'd become able to communicate without words sometimes. She nodded and he slipped her top off gently then kissed and nuzzled her face. Checking once again that it was alright by looking into her eyes he moved to nuzzle and gently nip at her neck whilst removing her bra. She didn't really need to wear one. He suspected she, like he, had sensed tonight would be special, and had slipped it on just to give him something extra to remove. Not that he minded, it added to the fun and suspense.

Her bra removed, his kisses lowered to a place they'd not been before and she shuddered and gasped. He grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself, as she seemed to be.

He continued playing and kissing for a while until she nuzzled him and gently pushed him away from her slightly. He looked into her eyes once again and smiled. Her expression said 'my turn to play'. He leaned back and was happy to let her.

* * *

What seemed like an age later he lay panting softly in her arms, both of them naked except for their favourite blanket covering them. 

She shifted a little and nuzzled onto her favourite spot on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, too exhausted to speak any louder.

"I love you too," he whispered back, playing with her hair softly as she happily fell asleep.

His gaze turned from her to the stars once again. He grinned like an idiot, that had felt so good. And the thought that the feeling could be even more intense when they actually went the whole way rather than just playing with each other..... A chill of excitement ran up his spine.

But there was plenty of time for that, no need to rush. They had a lifetime together, they'd promised each other that tonight. Not that they really needed to say anything, they both knew in their hearts they always wanted to be together. But there was something very nice about making it official.

He blushed happily and kissed the sleeping girl on the top of her head.

"I love you so much Colette," he sighed happily, cuddling as close to her as he could, finding the warmth of her naked body so wonderfully comforting.

"Lloyd," his name escaped from her lips as a contented, sleepy sigh. He shuddered, a wonderful feeling, as he remembered how she'd moaned the same word earlier.

He kissed her again and then fell fast asleep with her, completely and utterly content.


End file.
